


Nervous

by firesonic152



Series: One-Word Prompts [4]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, the awkward we're moving in together talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Masamune has to have a mutually uncomfortable conversation with Yukimura's guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt nervous.

Masamune was naturally self-assured.

Well, he had not _always_ been that way, but once he had found his footing, he _oozed_ confidence. It was apparent in everything he did, from the way he spoke to the way he walked and, of course, when he was unashamedly showing off for a particular long-haired rival.

Speaking of said rival, where was the idiot?

Despite all of his showy superiority, Masamune was, in fact, just as prone to nerves as any human being - his pressure points were just well hidden and it seemed that the man sitting across the table glaring at him with open hostility was one of them.

Masamune’s fingers curled into fists under the table as he held his signature smirk, though a bit paler than usual. “So,” he began, more to break the silence than anything and _where the hell was Yukimura, they were supposed to do this together_. “How—”

"Look," Sasuke snapped, arms crossed, "lemme make this clear for you: just because Yukimura likes you doesn’t mean I do. The only reason I put up with you in my house is because you make him happy for some godforsaken reason. So don’t push it."

The edge of Masamune’s lips twitched. “Is that so,” he replied cooly. “Well no need to worry then, ‘cause you won’t have to put up with me when he’s living at my place.”

The way the resentment in Sasuke’s eyes went cold as his body stiffened in shock made Masamune want to laugh out loud but he settled for a condescending grin instead. Funny how playing on the anxieties of another melted his own fears.

Masamune shrugged casually and stood. “See ya ‘round then,” he said with a wave. As he turned to go, he paused and looked back. His eye flashed triumphantly as he added, “Or not, since I don’t have any reason to come back here anymore.”

As he left the apartment, the trembling threatened to return to his hands. Yukimura was not going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Sasuke is out of character....


End file.
